


Котопокалипсис

by bhbyf



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bhbyf/pseuds/bhbyf





	Котопокалипсис

Животных Маша не любила. Никаких. Спасибо ее младшему брату, тащившему, вопреки воли родителей, домой все, что было шерстяным, на четырех лапках и двигалось. Она еще тогда дико устала от мышей, крыс, хомяков, морских свинок, щенков, котят, живших в шкафах, коробках под кроватями, ящиках стола, там же жравших и гадивших. А потому, когда Аня начала показывать фото своей кошки, пожиравшей консервы в половину зарплаты, только закатила глаза и смотреть отказалась наотрез.

— Это ты просто еще своего кота не нашла, — убежденно сказала ей Наташа. — Как найдешь, сразу про все и забудешь! 

— Ты про мужчину то же самое мне не так давно говорила! — парировала Маша. 

Девчонки хмыкнули. 

— Не сравнивай, — строго сказала Наташа. — Признаю свою ошибку. Вот выгнала мужа, теперь с котом живем душа в душу! Так что извини за дезинформацию и ищи своего кота.

— Часики-то тикают, — сурово подытожила Марина.

Все расхохотались.

— Что стоим, зубы лупим? — в курилку заглянула Марта Тимофеевна. — Быстро по рабочим местам! План сам себя не сделает!

— Имеем право на технический перерыв! — не стала молчать Маша. Марта Тимофеевна измерила ее долгим, тяжелым взглядом и медленно, нарочито медленно, пошла в сторону кабинета начальника.

— Зря ты так, — тихо сказала Наташа. — Она ж настучит, с тебя премию снимут. 

Маша смешно сморщила нос. В ней бунтовала молодость и безрассудство.

— Пошла она, — махнула рукой Маша. — И без их сраной премии выживу. Лучше посижу на овсянке и макаронах, чем буду перед этими пресмыкаться. 

Разговор этот — странный и быстрый — состоялся в понедельник. А в среду на помойке, почти у самого дома, Маша услышала странный, скрежещущий звук. Честно говоря, она почти прошла мимо — но потом любопытство победило, и она вернулась. 

Найти источник звука получилось не сразу. А потом Маша додумалась заглянуть в контейнер для сбора пластика, прикрытый тяжелой крышкой. Присветила фонариком от телефона — и увидела, что на дне почти пустой емкости, неумело царапая лапками по металлу, барахтался маленький черный пушистый котенок. 

Сердце Маши сжалось от жалости и умиления. Которебенок перестал пытаться спастись и теперь смотрел на Машу с внимательным, вопросительный удивлением. 

— Что, милочка, ключи уронила? — послышался позади густой, покровительственный бас. 

Маша обернулась и увидела огромную, толстую тетку с маленьким пакетиком бытовых отходов. 

— Нет, там кто-то котенка в бак выбросил, — сказала Маша.

— Аааа, — надменно пробасила тетка. — Раз выкинули, значит выкинули. Надоел кому-то. 

— Как так можно! — возмутилась Маша. — Он же живой!

— И что? — изумилась тетка. — В мире много всего живого. Вот пусть и живет себе! Люди же какие-то его выкинули — знали, что делали! 

— Люди? Знали? — едва сдерживая ярость, ответила Маша. — Нелюди это убогие!…

— Аааа, — пробасила тетка возмущенно, становясь похожей на огромного индюка. — Так ты из этих, из зоофилок-котопочитателей?

Маша уже хотела было рассказать неприятной тетке всю правду матку, но тут из контейнера послышалось жалобное мяуканье. И Маша подумала, что ей некогда пререкаться со злыми тетками, и полезла вызволять пушистика. 

Всю серьезность ситуации она поняла, едва перешагнув порог квартиры. Котенка нужно было выкупать, накормить, куда-нибудь уложить спать. Да и игрушки были ему, наверное, очень нужны.

На секунду Маша растерялась — а потом начала действовать. Закинула котенка в ванную, успокоив быстрым: «Я скоро, подожди чуть-чуть», и побежала назад, на улицу. Зоомагазинов у них не было, а в супермаркете сейчас наверняка было столпотворение. Но выбирать не приходилось. 

Стараясь не смотреть на кассы, чтобы не пугаться заранее, Маша споро прошла в нужный отдел, набрала полную тележку всякой всячины и отправилась расплачиваться — и деньгами, и временем. Мысли постоянно возвращались к котенку: как он там, один? не вылезет ли из ванной? не травмируется ли в незнакомой квартире? 

Очередь у касс действительно была огромная и начиналась еще у стеллажей. Все стояли с одной, а то и двумя тележками, с горкой наполненными всякой всячиной. 

«Я тут час стоять буду, наверное!» — с ужасом подумала Маша. 

Какой-то мужчина занял очередь за ней, и она, попросив его приглянуть за тележкой, решила пройтись у касс, оценить обстановку: вдруг где-то окажется поменьше людей. 

В одном месте очередь показалась ей небольшой и какой-то приятной, что ли. Старушка, молодая модная девушка в расстегнутом полушубке, женщина с двумя взрослыми, вполне вменяемыми детьми.

— Извините, — робко спросила у них Маша, — вы не могли бы меня вперед пропустить? Знаю, что наглость, но дома новый котенок, один…

Все стоявшие обернулись к ней, старательно изображая на лицах удивление.

— Котеенок? — надменно протянула модница.

— Детей роди лучше! Ишь, выискала причину! — желчно зачастила старуха. 

— Отпааад! — хмыкнула девочка, стоявшая с мамой, и щелкнула на телефон растерянную Машу. — Пипец! 

Маша почувствовала, что лицо заливает краска, а сердце — злость. Она никогда раньше ничего не просила в очередях — и всегда пропускала тех, кто просил, ссылаясь на спешку и прочие обстоятельства. И вот…

— Кто девушку без очереди пропустит? Она к котенку спешит? — вдруг спросил за спиной зычный молодой голос. 

Маша обернулась и увидела молодого стильного парня в черной кепке. Он приветливо улыбнулся ей и повторил:

— Срочно надо! Пожалуйста! 

По очереди прокатился ропот и рокот. 

И тут справа послышался женский голос:

— Девушка, подходите ко мне, я кассу открою.

Маша, краснея, лепеча благодарности, кинулась за своей тележкой.

— Спасибо, спасибо вам, — повторяла она кассирше, упаковывая вещи. — Вы так меня выручили.

— Привет котенку, — подмигнула продавщица и добавила к оплаченным покупкам еще пауч с мягким кормом, — и подарок от меня.

— Спасибо, спасибо, — только и могла лепетать Маша, собирая покупки в пакет.

— А ну пшел отсюда, хитровыебанный какой! — кассирша, отпустив Машу, враз перестала улыбаться и превратилась в злобную мегеру.

— А почему ей можно? — начал возмущаться старик. — А мне нельзя? 

— Потому что ты старый хрыч, и место твое — на кладбище, — кассирша хлопнула крышкой аппарата и убрела в зал. 

Старки что-то кричал, возмущаясь, требуя старшего менеджера, но Машауже не слышала их — она летела домой, к котенку.

***   
На следующее утро, в курилке, Маша уже вовсю хвасталась подружкам своим котенком.

— Вот Сенька спит, а вот кушает, — комментировала она фото. — А это он сразу после купания.

— Какой миленький! — всплеснула руками Наташа. — Я тоже срочно хочу котенка! 

— У тебя же уже есть кот, — удивилась Маша.

— И что? — парировала Наташа. — Он же взрослый! А я мелкого возьму. 

— А старого куда денешь? — не отставала Маша.

— Никуда! — удивилась Наташа. — Два кота — это ж мало совсем! 

— Ага, — согласилась Оля. — У меня уже пять, и…

Что «и» они узнать не успели. Дверь в курилку открылась, в проеме показалась голова Марты Трофимовны. 

— Я смотрю, с работой вы решили завязать? — иронично спросила она. — Ну, да, языками же чесать важнее! 

Все смолкли разом, опустив глаза в пол. Маша хотел было ответить что-то колкое и злое, но тут вспомнила про Сеньку, подумала, что ему нужно еще много чего купить — и вкусного, и красивого. И тоже промолчала, не желая нарываться.

***

Мама была увлечена рассказом о том, как они с Тасей, ее соседкой по огороду, придумали выводить сорняки, когда Сенька, не рассчитав с прыжком, промахнулся мимо подоконника и, падая, зацепил горшок с цветком, который полетел на пол, раскололся с глухим стуком, выронил рассыпчатую черную землю. 

Маша вскрикнула. 

— Что там у тебя происходит? — нервно спросила мама. 

— Кот цветок уронил, — нехотя призналась Маша.

— Кооот? — удивление мамы было почти физическим. — Ты что, животное завела?

— Ну, пришлось, — выдавила из себя Маша. 

— Это же кабала лет на 15 минимум, — запричитала мама. — Грязь, шерсть, вонь и полная зависимость! 

— Не преувеличивай, — вяло отмахнулась Маша.

— Я еще приуменьшаю, — закипела мама. — Ты теперь даже в отпуск поехать не сможешь никуда, потому что с котом не возьмут, а деть его будет некуда! Лучше бы ты себе парня хорошего нашла. Тебе уже пора о замужестве думать, а не о котах. Ребеночек появится — что, дашь его этой заразе пушистой облизывать? Чтобы глисты завелись? 

Маша мысленно взвыла. А мама, разойдясь, все пророчила и пророчила ей новые беды.

***   
На следующее утро в курилке Маша сразу выложила подругам проблему.

— Достала уже, — зло подытожила она. — Учит и учит, учит и учит.

— Да забей ты на нее, — посоветовала Оксана. 

— Как? Она ж по сто раз на день звонит! — парировала Маша.

— В черный список занеси или телефон поменяй, — не отставала Оксана. — Я так и сделала. Написала ей сообщение, чтобы дальше братца заёбывала, братцу — что мамаша теперь его ценный груз. И сменила номер. Они потом, правда, через каких-то знакомых знакомых знакомых новый номер достали, но я только слышала из голос, сразу сбрасывала, а номера в черный список заносила. Отстали. А то тоже все поучала: мужа найди, детей роди, котов выкинь. А от кого мне рожать? — завелась вдруг Оксана. — От Славки? Так он женат, жену не бросит, она у него богатая. Или лот Вовки? Так тот заядлый холостяк, услышит про ребенка — сбежит, теряя тапки. А я одна, без помощи, дите не потяну, — злость разом ушла, за ней проступило что-то очень личное и темное. — А мамаша первая же скажет, что детей братца ей с головой хватит, на моих времени или сил нет. 

Несколько минут все молчали, переживая каждая свое и Оксанкино. Потом отозвалась Марина — медленно, устало:

— А я Митьку к родителям выгнала.

Все посмотрели на нее с удивлением, жалостью, немым вопросом. Марина часто жаловалась на своего сына. Тринадцать лет, характер скверный, колючий, претензий куча, просьб немерянно. Матери хамит, кричит на нее. Как-то раз даже пробовал поднять руку, но получил достойный отпор и временно успокоился. Марину они жалели — муж урод, соки тянул, пока не нашел лучше и моложе, теперь сынок, копия папаши, подрастает. И всегда советовали построже быть, себя жалеть, а его. Снежана, пока еще с ними работала, даже несколько раз приносила контакты каких-то закрытых интернатов военного типа для таких трудных мальчиков. Но Марина от всех советов отмахивалась: сын один, никого, кроме него, у нее нет, перерастет. И вот такой поворот. 

— Как ты так решилась? — осторожно спросила Наташа.

— Прихожу вчера домой, — сразу пустилась в объяснения Марина. — В квартире тихо, музыка, как обычно, не орет, только странный звук слышен. Я и пошла на звук, — она глубоко вдохнула, выдохнула и продолжила рассказ. — И вижу, как мой сынуля замотал кота в одеяло, связал, сел на него сверху для подстраховки и бреет ему хвост моим депелятором. 

Все разом ахнули.

— Он, — продолжила Маринка, — сразу начал меня во всем обвинять — мол, кот мне дороже и все такое. Но я его за ухо взяла, в подъезд выкинула, следом рюкзак школьный, куртку и ботинки швырнула — не зверь же я. И сказала, чтобы валил — хоть к отцу, хоть к свекрови. Меня большее не ебёт где и с кем он жить будет, — голос Марины задрожал. 

— Замки поменяла? — деловито просила Наташа.

— Ага. И к Тане с котами пока переехала, от греха подальше, — добавила Марина. 

Оксана и Маша открыли рты, собираясь утешить подругу, но тут дверь курилки отварилась. И вошел Михаил Семенович, их начальник. За его тощей, невысокой фигурой маячила Марта Трофимовна.

— Вот, значит, как, — его узкое костистое лицо затряслось от гнева. — Вот оно что! В рабочее время!…

— А мы про котиков говорим, — вдруг решительно сказала Наташа.

— Да хоть про поросят!… — заверещал Михаил Семенович, но Наташа его перебила. 

— А на камеру повторите это?

Начальник растерялся, покраснел, быстро-быстро заморгал.

— Вот и я думаю, что не стоит, — ласково сказала Наташа. — Так что идите себе с миром!

Михаил Семенович ретировался.

— Что это было? — ошеломленно спросила Наташа. 

Остальные даже слова не могла произнести от удивления. Их тихая Наташа такое учудила! Кому скажи — не поверит.

— А что такое? — хохотнула Наташа. И добавила: — Я, девочки, на нашем городском форуме с очень интересными людьми познакомилась. Реальные персонажи, во всех смыслах этого слова. Они в сеть видео выкладывают, как наказывают всяких уродов, которые над котиками издеваются или гоняют тех, кто их кормит. Так что пусть только наш начальничек попробует мне что-нибудь сделать — я мигом на него управу найду. 

— Ого! — только и выдавила из себя Оксана.

— Котики меняют наш мир, — согласилась Наташа.

Никто с ней не спорил.

***

Неладное Маша почувствовала еще в подъезде. То ли течения энергий уловила, то ли знакомый запах с тяжелыми сладкими нотками.

Дверь в квартиру оказалась незапертой. Маша толкнула ее, вошла и так и застыла на пороге. Мама, одетая в серое старое пальто, пыталась запихнуть Сеньку в коробку. Увидев хозяйку, котенок, до этого отчаянно сопротивляющийся, повис тряпочкой. Только глаза его, маленькие глазки-бусинки, смотрели с надеждой и мольбой о спасении.

Маша не могла такого вынести.

— Что ты делаешь, мама! — закричала она. — Немедленно прекрати! 

— Вот ты как, значит, — мать повернулась к ней лицом. Через щеку у нее тянулась тонкая свежая царапина, от вида которой Маша вдруг почувствовала странную злую радость и гордость за котенка. — На мать кричишь! Что дальше будет? Ударишь меня? 

— Пусти Сеньку! — приказала Маша. 

— Не пущу, доча, — мать явно была настроена серьезно. — Я ведь для тебя стараюсь, ради тебя…

— Пусти, я сказала, — строго приказала Маша.

— Нет, — покачала головой мама.- Я же тебе добра хочу, — и продолжила, уже мягко. — Что-то с этими котами неладное творится. Вот Анькиной дочке коты так голову засрали, что она мужа их дома выгнала, Танька уволилась — чтобы коту ее скучно не было. А племянница бабы Поли… 

— Пусти кота, — холодно сказала Маша. Она смотрела, не отводила глаз — не от матери, а от малого пушистого комочка, который теперь безвольной тряпочкой висел в руках злой мучительницы и с надеждой и мольбой смотрела на хозяйку. — Пусти, а то я за себя не отвечаю!

— И ты уже с котами этими! — горько вздохнула мама. И сжала руки, пытаясь не то задушить, не то раздавить котенка. 

Маша этого вынести уже не смогла. Взвыв, словно раненый зверь, она ухватила рукой что-то прочное и кинулась на мать. Та сначала не поверила, потом попыталась закрыться рукой. Но молоток, невесть откуда взявшийся у дверей, все взлетал и взлетал, оставляя после себя кровавые россыпи на стенах.

Остановилась Маша только тогда, когда голова ее матери превратилась в одну сплошную кашу из крови, мозгов, крошева зубов и костей. У ее ног, успокаивая, терся Сенька. 

Маша чистой рукой подняла котенка, чмокнула его в пушистую голову и отнесла в спальню:

— Посиди тут, мне надо решить кое-какие вопросы.

Голова соображала плохо. Маша смотрела на мамины коричневые сапоги и не верила своим глазам. Ей казалось, что это всего лишь дурной сон. Все еще не понимая, что нужно сделать, Маша набрала полицию:

— Алло? Кажется, я мать убила. Записывайте адрес. 

Двое полицейских приехали почти сразу — или Маше так показалось. Поздоровались, зашли в квартиру. Женщина присела возле трупа матери, мужчина подошел к Маше.

— Вы поссорились? — осторожно спросил он.

— Она котика моего убить хотела, — заторможено кивнула Маша. 

— Родную мать — из-за котика? — женщина посмотрела на Машу с отвращением и ужасом. — Да ты больная. Реально. Это ж тварь…

Договорить она не успела. Мужчина выхватил пистолет и прострелил голову своей напарнице. Яркая краснота мазнула поверх уже потемневшей. 

— Заслужила, тварь, — сказал мужчина. Маша прдолжала тупо пялиться на трупы. — Я бы их оставил прямо на улице с табличкой «Они не любили котиков», но для такого еще рано, рано… Так что давайте отнесем их в машину, а потом я поеду к одним хорошим людям, которые тоже за котиков и всегда помогают.   
Маша посмотрела на собеседника.

— Да, мы не одни такие, — продолжил, отвечая на немой вопрос. — Надо немного подождать. Скоро установится новый порядок, со всеобщим счастьем и котиками. Плохих людей там не будет. Только хорошие, те, кто любит животных.

Маша, ни слова не говоря, подошла к полицейскому и заключила его в объятия. Тот, без раздумий, обнял ее в ответ. Сеня видел у их ног и важно умывался. Новый мир наступал, он чувствовал это всем сердцем.


End file.
